Staving off the Chill
by dragongoddess13
Summary: What's the best way to keep warm on a cold winter's day? Allow Gambit and Rogue to demonstrate. Lemon! I may write more depending on the reviews


Staving off the chill

X-Men: Evolution

Xxx

It was early December, but the Institute was already decorated from foundation to roof top in Christmas decorations. Outside an unusually early snowstorm had dumped nearly six feet of snow. The entire town was shut down, the schools closed the stores boarded up. No one was crazy enough to leave the house. Outside, several of the institute's younger residence played in the snow while the older residence watched and or joined in, in a massive snowball fight.

Gambit sat somewhere off to the side of the patio watching the fun and games around him. A cigarette sat perched in his lips, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the wall of the Institute. To anyone looking him over he looked like the epitome of a bad ass, but that wasn't the case at all.

Remy LeBeau, A.K.A Gambit was a southern boy, born and raised. Down in the Bayou the temperature never went below sixty. Up here in good old New York state however, it could get as cold as ten below and to a southerner like Gambit it was like living in the frickin' artic. He honestly didn't understand how Piotr did it.

Gambit drew from his cigarette, long and slow savoring the crave dampening chemicals. He sighed, trying his hardest to ignore the cold. The only reason he was even out in this god forsaken weather was because of this damn craving. A few times during the long cold nights, when cravings would hit again he'd consider taking Rogue's advice and trying to quit, especially since quitting would mean being able to stay wrapped in her arms on the coldest of nights instead of out in the cold satisfying his deadly desire.

Gambit was pulled out of his thoughts by the sharp sting of an icy cold snow ball. Gambit looked dazed in the direction of the laughter. There standing proudly was Scott Summers A.K.A Cyclops. Scott had always had a grudge against Gambit, mostly because he was an enabler, a instigator, the one everyone looked to, to give the team leader a hard time.

"You really shouldn't smoke so close to the house." Scott commented with a smirk. Gambit smirked at the younger man.

"Never knew yo' t' take such cheap shots mon ami." Gambit replied wiping the smirk off Scott's face. Scott glared at Gambit as he turned and walked into the house. As he closed the door behind him, he could hear laughing as the snow ball fight resumed.

Gambit sighed in annoyance as he did his best to ignore the stinging pain on his face. That damn Cyclops was defiantly going to get a little Remy LeBeau brand payback real soon.

Gambit thought carefully about his plan as he made his way to the second floor and into the girls corridor. Within seconds Gambit found himself in Rogue's room. He looked around realizing Rogue was in the bathroom. He made his way toward the bed, removing his boots, and his trench coat. When he reached the bed he plopped down on his back letting her bright strawberry scent surround him completely. _Dieu,_ she was intoxicating. He closed his eyes letting her enfold him.

Rogue stepped out of the bathroom dress in one of gambit's black long sleeved shirts, which was too big for her and a pair of his grey sweat pants. As she stepped into her bedroom she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her.

Red on black eyes looked toward the bathroom door as he heard it open. He looked Rogue up and down as she stepped out and looked toward him, smiling. He gave her a strange look as she walked toward him.

"What's wrong sugah?" she asked as she noticed his expression.

"You always wearin' Remy's clothes Chere. Don' like you's non mo'?" Gambit asked confused. Rogue smiled.

"Of course Ah lahke mine, but your's are so much more comfortable." She replied smirking as she crawled up on the bed and straddled Gambit's hips. She leaned forward putting her lips next to his ear. "An' they smell so good." she whispered before her lips met his neck. Gambit chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"An' what do they smell like mon amour?" Gambit asked. Rogue stopped and pulled away, resting her head against his forehead.

"Lahke Remy." she replied. Gambit smirked.

"An' what do a Remy smell like?" he continued softly, his hands roaming her lower back soothingly. Rogue smiled lightly.

"Lahke Cigarettes, tangy and tartary. Liahke Cajun spices, warm and authentic. Lahke Bourbon, warm and rough. And Liake gumbo, spicy and comforting." she said, running her hands up and down his chest. Gambit's smirk widened. His hand moved to her sides, his thumbs massaging her hips gently.

"Remy's a smelly guy, non?" he joked. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. As she did, her arm brushed against the side of his face. Gambit hissed, jerking away slightly. Rogue watched him worried.

"What's wrong darlin'?" she asked confused.

"'Dat damn Cyc hit moi wit' a snow ball." Gambit explained. Rogue tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Awe, poor baby." she cooed in mock comfort.

"Go ahead Chere, make fun a moi. 'Dat don' change the fact 'dat ol' Cyclops took a cheap shot at Remy." Gambit said. Rogue smiled mischievously.

"Don't worry sugah, we'll get back at him. A little Remy/Rogue brand payback is headed his way." she told him proudly.

"Promise?" he asked childishly.

"Promise." she replied smirking.

"Good, cause 's cold out 'dere an' yo' know 'ow Remy hate 'da cold. Stupid Cyclops." he grumbled annoyed.

"Well then Maybe Rogue should warm yah up." Gambit smirked. He put on a little puppy dog pout. "Awe, Ah always wanted a puppy." she teased as she leaned down to kiss him. He smirked into the kiss before quickly flipping them over so she was beneath him.

Rogue smirked when Remy slid his hands under her, or rather his shirt, lifting it slowly up her body until he pulled it over her head and threw it away somewhere that didn't really matter.

"Impatient as usual." Rogue thought as she felt Remy's hands slide around to her back. Before she even knew what had happened the clasp of her bra was undone and her bra thrown wherever her shirt had landed. Remy smirked as he looked her over.

"Gorgeous." he murmured as he leaned down and captured her lips. She smiled.

"Naht too bad yahself, darlin'." she replied when he pulled away. He smirked.

Rogue reached up and wrapped her arms around Remy's neck pulling him back down so he was lying on top of her. She smirked up at him.

"No more talkin' darlin'." she said pulling him down to kiss him again. Remy was more then happy to oblige. Rogue moved her hands up across his chest to his shoulders, sliding her hands under the shoulders of his jacket. Slowly she lifted it off and slid it down his arms discarding it off to the side of them. His shirt came off shortly after thrown somewhere on the floor.

Remy moaned, enjoying the feel of her smooth delicate skin on his rough scarred skin. Remy replied, with his own hands moving back around her back. He pulled her close then sat up on his knees with her straddling his lap. Their chests pressed together they kissed again, keeping each other as close as possible as if to become one person. What was left of their clothes were discarded quickly.

"Mmm, _Dieu_, you're perfect." Remy moaned as she slid down onto him. Rogue smirked down at him, kissing him as they began to move.

"Mmm, flattery will get you everywhere sugah." Rogue replied as she rolled her hips. Gambit smirked, grabbing her hips as she moved. She soon picked up her pace alternating between a normal up and down motion and rolling her hips against his. As she moved Gambit sat up pressing their chests together and bringing them even closer. Rogue moved faster her pleasure growing as her nipples rubbed against his chest.

Suddenly, without warning, Gambit stood up still holding her against him and forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He walked forward pushing her back up against the wall of her room. She gasped when Gambit pulled almost completely out of her before pausing and then slamming back in.

"Oh, Remy." she moaned as he continued to pull out and slam back into her. He was driving her crazy as he moved at a steady but slow pace. She threw her head back in frustration knowing Gambit had chosen this position to torture her, because she had no control or leverage of her own.

Gambit smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. He could see the pleasure and frustration mixed on her face and he couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction at his ability to turn her to mush.

"Oh, Remy, faster." she moaned as he hit that spot deep inside her. He smirked, obliging her request. He leaned forward sucking and nibbling on her neck. He smirked against her skin loving the way she writhed beneath him. Their bodies fit together perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle. It was moments like these that he truly believed she was made just for him and he for her.

Gambit paused for a moment, causing Rogue to moan in frustration. He smirked grasping her bottom tightly and jerking her upwards. She gasped in pleasure as he bounced her on his length and it took every ounce of her will power not to scream his name with every thrust.

"Oh God Remy, yes." she moaned throwing her head back in ecstasy as she felt herself grow closer to completion. "Oh yes, more." she moaned.

Gambit grunted in a strained manner. He could feel her getting closer, her walls becoming tighter around him and he wasn't sure he would last much longer after ward himself. With a final pull of strength, he slammed her back into the mattress and began pounding away even harder and faster then before. He felt her contract around him, her head thrown back her mouth open in a silent scream as she climaxed. He grunted in pain as her nails dug into his back. With a few more pumps he found himself plummeting over the edge with her forcing himself and everything in him not to scream out as loud as he could.

Gambit collapsed next to Rogue on the bed. He could feel her trembling next to him as she rode the last of her orgasm. He himself was finding it hard to calm himself, his breath coming in as short and difficult as hers.

After a few minutes, he felt the bed shift next to him and looked to his side to see Rogue cuddling up to him. "Damn." she said sleepily as she tried to get as close to him as possible. Gambit chuckled.

"Mon sentiments 'xactly." he replied moving his arms so he could lay her head on it. Another few moments passed before he spoke again. "Well, Remy non cold no mo'." he said. Rogue laughed looking up at him amused.

"Glad to hear it darlin'." she replied simply, an amused laughter in her tone.

* * *

><p>AN: So here is yet another story I found just sitting on my Flashdrive waiting to be finished. I hope you like it it's kinda just one of thise things that I wrote to get it out of my head. Please Review, I just loving getting those little emails with all your thoughts on my stories. Thanks for reading.

-RED


End file.
